


Lady In Red

by Lunaris (lunaris1013)



Series: She's a Lady [1]
Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/pseuds/Lunaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith meets his date at their favorite restaurant.  Hilarity ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough cross dressing in this fandom, dammit. And they say that if you don't see what you want, write it yourself.

They always met at ten. It gave Keith time to get back into the city from Jersey and Stephen enough time to unwind after taping. Sometimes they met at a bar, sometimes at a restaurant, sometimes just on a convenient corner. But never any place too crowded or too brightly lit. Tonight it was a restaurant, a little bistro where Keith knew the proprietor and was always assured a secluded booth in the back.

He was in that very spot, idly sipping a Glenmorangie when he saw her approach the table with Maurice, the owner, close on her stiletto heels. She was shapely, and the red sheath she wore showed that off to her best advantage. Her long chestnut hair was loose down her back and swished from side to side with each purposeful step. She stopped next to Keith and looked directly at him. He set his glass on the table and looked up into her face, nearly choking on his scotch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Olbermann! I know you're waiting on your friend, but she insisted..."

"That's alright, Maurice. He won't be joining me tonight." Keith stood and took the woman's hand, eyes locked onto hers, "But the lady will. Bring her a..."

"Vodka martini, please," she said in a smoky, slightly breathy voice. Pulling her hand away from Keith's, she pushed past him to glide into the curved booth. Maurice disappeared to fetch the drink, and Keith sat down next to his guest. He turned toward her and started to speak, but she raised a manicured forefinger and pressed it to his lips to quiet him. Her hand slid behind his head and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. By the time they pulled apart, her cocktail had mysteriously appeared on the table. She took a sip. "Ah, Maurice. Always the soul of discretion."

"Maybe so, but I bet I get a dirty look next time I come in. He'll think I'm cheating on you." Keith reached over to stroke Stephen's hair. "You look amazing."

"It's good to work in an industry where you have hair, makeup and wardrobe professionals at your disposal. So, you like it?"

"Oh, I like it very much." Keith leaned in to kiss him again, luxuriating in the ability to do so in public. He let his hand wander down Stephen's back, skimming over a hip and briefly resting on his thigh before sliding under the skirt. Keith pulled back, grinning. "You're wearing stockings and a garter belt."

Stephen nodded. He pulled on Keith's tie to bring him closer, and whispered in his ear, "I'm also wearing a black lace bra and a thong. How badly do you want to see them?" Not waiting for an answer verbally, he claimed Keith's lips once again, while moving his hand under the table to gage reaction in a more physical way. It was overwhelmingly positive.

Maurice had now returned for their dinner orders. Looking flushed and slightly uncomfortable, Keith stood and dropped some bills on the table for the drinks. "I'm afraid we won't be staying for dinner tonight Maurice. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Olbermann, Miss..."

"Oh, you can call me Claudette," replied Stephen in his throaty alto.

Maurice raised an eyebrow. "Like the actress?"

"Yes," said Stephen in his own voice. He winked at the restaurateur, "just like the actress." With that he turned, took Keith's arm, and walked out into the warm Manhattan night.

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person)._
> 
> _Any mention of any associated entities, or any copyrighted material pertaining therein is reasonably protected by the Fair Use Rule of the United States Copyright Act of 1976, and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrighted material._


End file.
